Coming full circle
by Extraordinary Gibblet
Summary: Tony's father dies and the team learns he has another sibling and more family than Tony knew. Tony didn't even know but this new family brings him and Abby closer together. Tabby fic


When Abby went by Tony's apartment to pick him up for a day together she knew something was wrong. They were supposed to go to the local homeless shelter run by the nuns who were trying to raise money for it. Tony answered the door still wearing his sweat pants and a tee shirt with red rimmed eyes. "Hey Abs um … sorry I forgot about the fundraiser. Come in … I need to get ready." Abby follows him into the apartment.

"What happened Tony? Are you okay?" They had gone out the night before but Tony dropped her off so she knew he hadn't been drunk. Tony just stops by the window looking out and looking lost as Abby goes up behind him. "Tony, what happened?"

"I got a call from my father's attorney this morning. Remember I was telling you last night that he was in London … he died last night from a heart attack." Abby hugs him tight as silent sobs shook Tony's body. "He tried to call me yesterday but I was too busy to talk to him. That was the first time he ever told me he loved me and ..." Abby hugs him tighter.

"I'm sorry Tony, is there anything I can do?"

"Just keep me busy so I won't think about it. I have to talk to Gibbs later about taking time off for the funeral. I know the conference is this week but his lawyer says I have to be there for the reading of the will." Abby nods,

"Gibbs will understand and Timmy can go with him to the conference." Tony gave her a little smile.

"Probie would like that. Let me go get ready so we're not late." When they arrive at the fundraiser everyone else was already there. Gibbs, Tim, Ziva, Ducky, Jimmy, Breen and to Abby's surprise Vance and his family were also there.

"Hey Tony, up late drinking last night?" Gibbs knew something was off and was trying to push Tony's buttons but Tony just ignored him. "DiNozzo,"

"Not right now Gibbs. No I'm not hung over though." Gibbs looks at him knowing something was off and Tony takes a deep breath. "Not here, I don't want to get into it here."

"Okay, but my door's always open." Later when the fundraiser was over Tony was still off but he pulled out a check.

"Here's something extra for the shelter. I don't know how much was raised but hopefully this will help some." Sister Rosita looks at the check,

"Anthony, there's no ..." Tony gives her a small smile.

"It's for the shelter and … yeah just use it wisely." Sister Rosita gives him a hug before slipping the check in with the others.

"Thank you Anthony, if there's anything you need or we can do ..." Tony takes a deep breath.

"Just say a prayer for my dad … he died last night. The money's from both of us." Sister Rosita nods and then Tony notices Gibbs right behind him. "How much did you hear?"

"Enough, are you okay?" Tony shakes his head,

"No, I just got the news this morning … that's why we were late. I forgot all about the fundraiser but I wanted to stay busy. I have to go to Long Island this week to wrap things up and for the funeral. His lawyer says I have to be there for the reading of the will too."

"Take the time you need. McGee can go to the conference with me but you get two weeks bereavement leave and of course if you need more ..." Tony takes a deep breath.

"I would really like it if Abby could come with me. I haven't said anything but ..." Gibbs nods,

"Of course and I'll talk to Vance." Later when they were packing everything up Abby joins Tony.

"Are you okay?"

"No, not really just numb. I feel like this is a dream or a nightmare I can't wake up from. I told Gibbs I wanted you to come with me to Long Island. I need a friend there and ..." Abby hugs him,

"If I can get the time off of course I'll be there." Vance and Gibbs join them.

"Tony, I'm sorry about your father. He was a good man." Tony can't help but let out a small laugh and Vance smiles. "Well I didn't know him as well as you did of course. You get two weeks bereavement leave and Ms. Scuito you may go with him if you wish."

"Thank you Dir. Vance we were just talking about that." Vance nods,

"Do you know where the services will be so we can send some flowers?" Tony shakes his head,

"Not right now. I know the church but not the details. I know the church he always attended and where he wants to be buried but ..." Gibbs nods,

"Let us know and if there's anything we can do for you."

"Thanks boss, just trying to stay busy right now." Gibbs thinks,

"Why don't the two of you come over for dinner tonight. Ziva and McGee are already going to be there." Tony nods,

"Okay, that sounds good." Later Tony goes to pick up Abby who had gone home to change and pack so they could leave the next day. "Are you ready for a week on Long Island?"

"I don't know … I tried to pack appropriate clothes but I don't know what your family's like and ..." Tony shrugs,

"It's not going to be anyone I'm close to so it doesn't matter. I don't care what they think."

"I know but … okay then I'm ready. I can always buy something to wear there right?" Tony nods,

"Yeah I need to buy a new suit anyway. I burned the last one I wore to a funeral." Abby frowns and Tony sighs. "Not literally I threw it over board off the USS Seahawk. It was the one I wore to Jenny's ..." Abby squeezes his hand.

"Well then I think this time we should just go with a dark blue instead of black. That's what I was thinking since I wear too much black and I try to go with something different depending on who's funeral I'm attending. For NCIS I wear black but ..." Tony nods,

"He thought you looked great in purples and blues." At Gibbs' house he already told Tim and Ziva about Anthony and Tim's chance to go to the conference.

"Tony, I'm so sorry about your father. I know I didn't know him very much but ..." Tony nods,

"Thanks Tim, did Gibbs tell you about the conference?"

"Yeah but I know it's something you look forward to." The annual conference was in Vegas and they usually had a few days extra which is why Tony looked forward to it.

"Yeah well now maybe you'll see why I look forward to it. You need the experience too." Ziva hugs him,

"I am sorry about your father Tony. He was a good … nice man." Tony knew Ziva fell for his charms and smiles.

"He thought a lot about you too Ziva and thank you."

"When are you guys leaving?"

"Tomorrow morning … we're going to get clothes there and do some other stuff before the services Thursday." Gibbs nods,

"Do you need anything?"

"No, Abby's coming and you know how she fusses over me. She's already said she's going to call you if I need anything so not to lie to you." Gibbs smiles,

"She really cares about you Tony." Tony nods,

"Yeah I know." They spent the evening just talking about Anthony mostly letting Tony share some stories from his childhood knowing he didn't have family to talk about them with. He promised to bring home pictures they did want to see and Gibbs said he could stay there for as long as he needed when he returned. Tony knew that was big for Gibbs and appreciated the gesture and told him when they were cleaning up.


End file.
